Tales of Raphael
by korbi.falardeau
Summary: A series of one-shots examining Raphael's relationship with his brothers. May incorporate canon elements from various sources. Probable Tcest. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Michelangelo

It was never truly dark in the city. Street lamps lit dirty corners, if they bulbs hadn't been shot out. An insomniac's light blazed past threadbare curtains. Neon flickered and glowed in swooping letters perched on rooftops. Light meant shadow, and that was what they needed.

They … he. Mikey melted into the shadows as his blue eyes frantically danced through the twilit haze of New York. His brothers … where were they? Mikey might not have been the smartest turtle, but he trusted his body and his senses, and they both told him that his brothers were not there. He knew they wouldn't abandon him, so that meant …

No. That couldn't be. Leo was too fast, Raph was too strong, and Donnie was too smart. They wouldn't get beat. If anyone would be beat, it'd be him before them. Yeah, he was sure of that. With a small smile, Mikey pushed himself out of the shadows and back into the pale light of the New York cityscape.

It wasn't his brothers that he saw, at first. It was the hulking form of the Shredder, his talons screeching across the concrete as he ambled towards Mikey. The turtle's cold blood froze; with each step forward, the rooftop behind came into view, and so did his brothers.

Each one, crumpled, broken, bloody, wadded up like discarded refuse, so obviously beyond healing, so obviously, so painfully dead. Mikey could only stare, his nunchaku held limply in his hands as Shredder came closer and closer and ….

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

Mikey shot up in bed, his skin slick with cold sweat. His breathing pumped his chest uncomfortably as he stared into the darkness of his bedroom. This dream, this hellish nightmare, had plagued him for a week now. Ever since their first defeat by the Shredder.

He didn't usually let things get to him, but this was something he couldn't get out of his mind. He'd never seen his brothers beat like that and, well, it scared him. He didn't like to think of his brothers, or himself really, as vulnerable, but his last fight had proved how vulnerable they all really were, how they were all just one bad fight, one wrong turn, one enemy away from death.

The youngest turtle swung his legs out of bed and stood unsteadily. He couldn't take this. Not tonight. He needed to sleep, at least, to feel some sort of ease so he wouldn't be jittery and panicked in the morning. He moved into the living area of their lair. No one else seemed to be awake, but he hadn't expected anyone to be. He considered his options. Their sensei was under too much stress to disturb and it had been years since Mikey needed to sleep with Father anyway. Leo would just tell him to go back to bed, that it was okay, and Donatello would say the same thing. They didn't get it; they didn't inhabit their emotions the way Mikey did. They stifled them. Maybe they didn't feel them at all.

Mikey felt everything, though he had a tendency to let the darker things slide off his shell. The exact opposite of the brother whose room he approached. Raph was like him, in a way. He lived in his emotions, though his were dark and angry and brooding. He didn't knock.

The room was dark and cool, but Mikey could see well enough to make his way to the bed. He lifted the blanket and slid in without a word.

Raph, whose back had been to Mikey, turned and threw out an arm. Mikey took the invitation and climbed onto it, cuddling against his older brother's side. This had happened more than once, when Mikey was scared or lonely or hurt. Raph knew; he was Mikey's silent comfort. He never told him it was going to be okay, that he shouldn't feel the way that he felt; shell, he never even asked what was wrong. He just held Mikey, stroked a finger on his arm comfortingly, kissed his forehead, and went back to sleep.

Curled against his strong brother's side, Mikey went back to sleep too.


	2. Call Me Master - Leonardo

Author's notes:

- I wrote this at 5 am on my iphone

- This is lightly NSFW, tcest within

- This story is based off the wonderful webcomic Black and Blue, which is based off the 2007 movies. Highly recommended.

- Thank you to Sneefee for the inspiration.

* * *

**Leonardo**

Change is an inevitable constant in life, though perhaps an unwelcome one. Leonardo had never considered that their sensei and master would relinquish his mentorship; he had never dreamed that his father would exhaust his ability to train his sons. He certainly never thought that duty and honor would be passed to himself. Yet, here he was, responsible for his little family more than ever before. The pressure was crushing, at times.

It was also exhilarating, Leo realized, as he and Raphael circled one another slowly. He still suffered the fear of failure, but it was muted, pushed to the back of his mind, overtaken by a sense of pride and strength. This showed only in the small smirk playing on his lips as he danced around his brother.

His relationship with Raph had changed as well, and the brothers spent more time in bed than they did fighting each other these days. Leo was relieved to have the tension dissipated, but he worried he had been too easy on Raph, unfair, not as demanding as he was of the others. Raph would have vehemently disagreed; if anything, Leo expected more of him than ever before and Raph rose to the challenge. Still, it was as much in Leo's nature to be content as it was Raph's, and that was why the brothers were drilling extra together.

Raphael made the first move. His sais were holstered, Leo's swords sheathed, and Raph's fists came swinging. Leo jumped back and Raph advanced, leaning into the hits, throwing his strong muscles into each strike. Leo twisted and ducked and dodged; getting hit by one of those punches would be dizzying.

Leo ducked down, tumbling to the side, behind, and then stood facing Raph's back. He gave him a quick kick squarely in the middle of the shell. Raph stumbled forward before whipping around, his eyes blazing. His hands twitched over his sais, but they stayed in his belt. Instead, he tackled Leo.

The elder brother had been somewhat prepared for it. Raph's anger was predictable, and he didn't like losing. He became more vicious The angrier he became, but also unfocused, sloppy. Leo had been trying to quell that rage but, honestly, he wasn't sure where to begin.

Leo brought Raph down with him, grappling, straining, until his strong thighs straddled Raph's chest. He pinned his hands as he pressed his weight into Raph to hold him down.

he knew he couldn't physically overpower his brother for long, but he didnt need to. He reached into his own belt and pulled out a length of rope. With deft movements, he bound Raph's wrists together, then retreated. He stood as his brother leapt to his feet, pulling at his wrists, scowling.

"Leo..." He ground out, his tone dark and heavy with warning.

Leo darted forward quickly, as fast as he could, catching Raph offguard. He grabbed the rope and yanked his brother forward. Raph fell against him and Leo nuzzled his neck briefly, his tongue flicking out, before murmuring,

"Call me master."

The response was immediate. Raphael shoved Leo away with his shoulder, still pulling at his bonds as he stared at his brother with a myriad of conflicting emotions painted across his face. Leo watched as the startlement turned to intrigue but finally settled into indignation. Leo smiled; he'd expected nothing less.

Raph dropped down, sweeping his leg out to knock Leo off balance. His brother fell but caught himself on his hands, back flipping into a standing position. Raph was ready to meet him with a swift knee to the stomach. Leo gasped, hunching forward; Raph wasn't holding back.

Leo used the forward lurch to grab Raph's bonds again, and he twisted his brother's hands up, holding his wrists behind his head. Raph's biceps bulged as he struggled to break Leo's strong grip, but he froze when he felt Leo's hot breath against his neck.

"Call me master." Leo commanded softly. Raphael felt a shiver tremble up his spine. Leo pulled his hands down more, his joints creaking, turning the restraint into a submission hold. Raph grit his teeth and dropped to one knee.

Leo leaned over him, bandana tails brushing over Raph's shoulder. His pulled down further and Raph's muscles screamed in protest.

He watched through one eye as Leo circled in front of him. Raph was easy to manipulate in this position and Leo shoved him over, onto his back, trapping his arms under his shell. Raph didn't even have time to gasp before Leo was on top of him, covering his mouth with his. He pressed a hot, insistent kiss to Raph's lips, tongue dominating his brother's as his body pinned him to the floor. He pulled back only slightly, his eyes glistening.

"Say it."

Raph twitched his shoulders, his mind hazed with fury and indignation and arousal. Leo was the person he aspired to be like, whom he loved, the one who drove him to be more and do better and push himself to his limits. Staring into those blazing brown eyes, Raph felt pinned by a force stronger than Leo's body. His very spirit seemed to radiate from his eyes into Raphael's core, tearing him open and swallowing him up. Those eyes held him in place and paralyzed him; those hips pushed against his got his heart pumping again.

"Say it." The order was less patient and he pushed down on Raph, increasing the pressure on his arms and his hips. Raph gasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

His pride had filled his mouth with cotton, but those eyes ... A sharp gasp left Raph's lips and his eyes flew open. Leo lifted his head from where he's just bitten Raph's neck with a stern expression.

"I won't tell you again." Leo's voice was soft yet dark; a warning tone. His hands roamed Raph's body and the younger turtle realized he couldn't escape, even if he wanted to. And he didn't want to. Pierced by Leo's eyes, pinned by his strength, and pleasured by his teasing hands was exactly where Raphael wanted to be.

"M-master."


End file.
